The Lost Files: Zero Hour
'''I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Zero Hour '''is the fifth and final bind-up consisting of the last three Lost Files e-books in paperback form. It includes Legacies Reborn, Last Defense, and Hunt for the Garde and was released on 31st May 2016 About Book Description The perfect companion book to the #1 New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series! I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Zero Hour is the fifth collection of novellas from Pittacus Lore. Originally published separately, they are now together in one print volume for the first time ever. Lost Files #13: Legacies Reborn gives a look at the Mogadorian invasion from the perspective of Daniela Morales, a human teen who’s shocked to discover aliens are attacking New York—and that she suddenly has the power to fight back. Lost Files #14: Last Defense reveals what happens to Malcolm Goode after the warships descend. To get to the president’s secret bunker near Washington DC, he’ll have to fight his way through a war zone. Lost Files #15: Hunt for the Garde picks up after the events of The Fate of Ten, following the stories of three different Mogadorians. One will do anything for redemption. One has a thirst for blood. One questions everything. You know about the invasion of Earth, and the Garde who will do anything to stop it. Yet there is still so much to learn. The stories in Zero Hour will help you get the answers you seek, but only the Garde and their allies can save our planet. Cover Description You now have powers You can fight back You can help us save the world, but You must choose a side. They know you have legacies. They fear what you can become. They will hunt you down. They will never stop searching. Lorien chose you. We hope it chose well. Individual Novellas Legacies Reborn: In this game-changing 100-page companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, the Mogadorian invasion of Earth has begun and one teenager's life will be forever changed. At first, Daniela Morales thought the spaceship attacking New York City on the television was just part of some science fiction movie. Then the horrible truth became clear: it was happening in real life. Aliens do exist, and they were invading the planet. Unable to reach her mother, Daniela makes it her mission to get to her mom's job downtown to find her. But with the city under fire, trying to make it from her apartment in Harlem to the Financial District proves nearly impossible—until Daniela makes an incredible discovery. When a squad of Mogs get the jump on her, she is somehow able to throw them across the street, using telekinesis. Daniela doesn't know where this power came from or why she suddenly has it, but she is sure as hell going to use it. Aliens are tearing up her city and she'll destroy every last one of them that gets in her way. But when she comes face-to-face with the Garde, will she be a friend or a foe? Last Defense: In this electrifying one-hundred-page companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, discover what happened to Malcolm Goode after the Mogadorian invasion began. When the Garde split up, heading off to New York City and Mexico, Malcolm decided to stay behind in Ashwood Estates, the Mog’s formerly hidden base located near Washington DC. He wanted to search the facility for anything that might help John Smith and the others stop the alien invasion. But once the spaceships descended, that plan went up in smoke. Before he gets a chance to come up with a plan B, armed soldiers storm the base. As one of the few humans who knows anything about Loric and their war with the Mogadorians, Malcolm is an invaluable asset—and they’ve been tasked with safely escorting him to the president’s secret bunker. With Mogs hot on their trail, though, it’ll be easier said than done. Luckily, Malcolm has some backup in the form of a Chimæra. But even if he makes it to his destination, will Malcolm be able to help what’s left of the government find a way to defeat the Mogs? Or will he be too late? Hunt for the Garde: In this villainous one-hundred-page companion novella to the #1 New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, get a unprecedented look at the invasion—from three different Mogadorians hoping to conquer Earth. This novella picks up immediately after the cliffhanger ending of The Fate of Ten and coincides with the events of United as One, the final book in this epic series. After the Mogadorian leader is struck with a potentially fatal blow, it becomes uncertain who will step in for him and how the Mogs should proceed with their invasion of the planet. This power vacuum has wide-reaching ramifications. One Mog, who has been on a quest for redemption ever since she first let the Garde slip through her fingers, is given an unimaginable opportunity to make things right with the Beloved Leader. Another, who has an unquenchable thirst for blood, jumps at the opportunity to hunt down the human teens who have begun to develop Legacies. And the last Mog, who has been questioning everything since he crossed paths with Adam, is forced to decide once and for all where his allegiances lie. While the fate of the Mogadorian leader is unknown, the one thing that is for certain is that this war is coming to an end . . . and there can only be one side that wins. Audiobook The Audio-book version of Zero Hour has a run time of 7 hours and 47 minutes. It has the largest voice cast of all of the Lost File audio adaptations with a total of five narrations voiced. The cast consists of Kyla Garcia voicing the narration of Daniela Morales in 'Legacies Reborn'; Paul Boehmer voicing Malcolm Goode in 'Last Defense' and Meritt Hicks, Lucien Dodge and Brian Slaten reading the narrations of three different Mogadorians - Phiri Dun-Ra, Rexicus Saturnus and Vat-born Vintaro Üshaba.Category:Lorien Legacies Category:The Lost Files Category:The Lost Files Bind-Up Novels Category:Books